


Finally, it’s you

by MmalecC



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x06, A tiny hint of internalized homophobia, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec and Magnus are in love, Alec thinks Magnus is so pretty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, First Dates, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Malec Secret Santa 2020, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Soulmates Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, i don’t know how to tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmalecC/pseuds/MmalecC
Summary: Magnus has spent centuries trying to find out who his soulmate is so he gave up trying. But there’s something about Alec...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2020





	Finally, it’s you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letshaveagleeki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! I tried to include all that I could in here and I really hope you like it! I had so much fun writing this, it’s one of the first things I’ve written so keep that in mind, I make so many mistakes. X) Happy Holidays!!!

Magnus had lived for a long, long time. He had seen so many things in the centuries he had roamed the earth and gained much knowledge and wisdom in his years. He had fought in wars, lived through corrupt leaders, and lost so many people, but he gave up on trying to find his soulmate. He had lost hope that he would find the person he was meant to be with. He still met people though. He liked to date people and be in a relationship even if it wasn’t going to last. Magnus liked the companionship he found in his partners. 

It’s not that he hated love or the idea of being with one person for however long it would be for, it was how long it takes to find the person who’s words belonged on his skin to find. He’s had the words on his arm longer than he can remember ‘I hear relationships take effort’. 

It seemed like a laugh in the face. He knew all about effort, especially in relationships. He tried to cling to people who had cheated on him just because he hated to be alone. Magnus fought for people he knew didn’t even love him. He’s just tired now and will let whatever happen, happen. What else can he do?

The words are supposed to be what your soulmates says to you that make you realize you are in love with them. Magnus doesn’t really think about glamouring the mark because he typically wears long sleeves and it stays covered up. But sometimes he doesn’t want to know it’s even on his skin, so he makes it disappear. He just wants it to mean something to him, and not make his heart ache. 

Magnus has had partners say the words written on his arm, and his heart stops, thinking that he finally found his soulmate. His response never matched what was on their arm though. Once he realized what they did he wasn’t angry, only devastated. Devastated, because they hadn’t meant what they said, it made him feel used, in a since. It was the worst feeling Magnus had ever felt.

-

Alec ignored his mark as much as he could. It could mean anything, and be from anyone. ‘I’m all for effort’, what the fuck does that even mean. Effort for what?

Alec hates to think about it, but we wished that he was wrong, and maybe a woman would tell him those words. Maybe he was mistaken and his actual soulmate was a woman who wouldn’t complicate his feelings and he wouldn’t have to deal with this confusion anymore. But he still doesn’t know who will say that to him in the end. 

He doesn’t know what it means that he kissed Magnus at his wedding. They aren’t dating, he had no clue if he was the person he might spend the rest of his life with. He hated the part of himself that still held out for Lydia to one day say the words. How would he know if she was his soulmate or not? But that was becoming more and more complicated. Alec was starting to have feelings for Magnus. The ones that went beyond physical attraction. Ones that he never felt for Lydia.

He always wanted to like the idea of having a soulmate but it seemed like another thing to do. Another problem to solve. Not that whoever was his soulmate would be a problem, but it added to the list of things to worry about. 

Alec wouldn’t say it out loud, he hardly said it in his head, but he wants it to be Magnus. He never felt anything this intense before, whatever this was. He didn’t think there was something more to feel than what he did for the man. 

What could Alec not like about him? Magnus was so caring, that he didn’t understand it. He has been alive for centuries and yet has more sympathy and compassion than nearly anyone Alec had met. He was gorgeous too. Magnus always took his breath away, he wares such beautiful things that complement his person. Alec could look at him for hours to study everything about him and it wouldn’t be enough time. The jewelry that adorns him body shined in the light, it mesmerizes him. The outfits that he wore always seemed to be picked with care and they looked stunning on him, his nail polish even went with it. Alec could hope, at least, that the words belonged to such a magnificent man.

-

The date was going horrible, Alec knows that Magnus could see what he was thinking. It was still really early in their relationship but Alec just didn’t see this working with their complicated backgrounds. He really did like Magnus and wanted to see where this would go, but he wasn’t stupid, he saw the distant look in his eyes.

“Magnus, do you think maybe we’re too…”, Alec began unable to find the right word.

“Different?” Magnus finished for him.

“Yeah” Alec breathed out.

“We’re from totally different worlds” he said hesitantly.

“Different centuries. Look um,… I should go” Alec started to leave, he headed toward the door, and then stoped. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay with Magnus, see where this relationship would go. So, he turned around and walked back toward the other man. He wasn’t going to give up because it was a little awkward at the moment, not when this could be his soulmate. “I don’t care how many people you’ve been with,” Alec says standing his ground.

“I don’t care how many people you haven’t been with,” Magnus reassures, searching Alec’s eyes for something. 

Alec didn’t think too much, for the first time he just did what his mind was telling him to do. He leaned in and stopped for a beat, to make sure Magnus was okay with what he was about to do, before going forward and kissing Magnus. It was gentle but also filled with hope. Alec felt wightless.

When they parted Alec felt like all of the air was taken out of his lungs. “I heard that relationships, they um, take effort” Alec says slightly breathless.

“I’m all for effort” Magnus gives a small smile, his eyes seeming to dazzle up at him.

“What did you just say?” Alec asks, his eyes going wide in shock.

“I’m all for effort…,” he repeated with confusion. “Why, did I-“ Magnus stops himself abruptly, thinking about the words just exchanged. 

Alec puts some space between them and asked Magnus, ”Can you show me your arm?” His heart has never beat this fast, not even when he left Lydia and kissed Magnus for that first time. He felt his blood rushing in his ears. Time seemed to move as slowly as it was allowed to. Anticipation filled the room and Alec could tell Magnus was just as nervous as him by the way his fingers were shaking slightly.

Magnus doesn’t say anything, he just rolls up his sleeve revealing the words Alec had just said to him a moment ago. They stand out, black and bold against Magnus’ tan skin.

‘I heard relationships, they take effort’

Alec doesn’t say anything but he takes his jacket off and shows Magnus his own forearm. Magnus cradles Alec’s arm with his hands and looks at the four words with adoration. Alec keeps his eyes on his face, he was having a hard time breathing.

‘I’m all for effort’

They both are quiet for what feels like hours, speechless. They stare at each others words etched onto the others skin, at each others faces, at themselves.

Magnus is the first one to speak up, his voice full of desperation Alec had never heard before, “I never thought I would find you.” Those words break Alec’s heart. He brings their joint hands together in between them and closes some of the space that separates them.

“I- I can’t believe that it’s you,” Alec says softly, his eyes misty.

He raises his hands to cup Magnus’ face. He searches his eyes for something, but he doesn’t know what it is. Magnus curls his fingers around Alec’s wrist, keeping him in place. Alec never wants to let go.

“I’ve been alive for century’s, and I gave up on thinking there was someone out there for me, just me. But you are, you’re right here, I finally, finally found you” Magnus’ voice was full of relief, like the world was lifted off of his shoulders for the first time in his life. “People have said those words to me before. That ‘relationships take effort’ and I always believed them at first. What ever I would say, no matter what, was never good enough. They always had the biggest look of disappointment because my words never matched what was on their their arm. So, then they leave. They always leave.”

“I’m not leaving, I’m not going to abandon this, I want you, I want to learn about you, and see what happens.” Alec clung to Magnus’ face slightly tighter.

“There’s so much you don’t know about me Alexander.” Magnus said those words like a test, to see if that would scare him away.

“Magnus, I’ve thought about you everyday, and I never knew it was you I was thinking about. Now I get to be able to know you, I’ve never felt more grateful for something in my life” Alec’s voice was almost a whisper, not wanting to break the moment.

“I just, I don’t think I can process the fact that this is real.” Magnus’s eyes dart all over the other mans face.

“We can do that together.” He reassured, chuckling slightly.

“Together”


End file.
